Reunited
by Grey Sky Morning
Summary: True, the hair was limp and dead but the color was still there, however dulled it might be. A different turn of events in The Cave. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Author's Note: This idea just came to me out of nowhere when I was rereading the sixth book. Just a tad disturbing. By the way the first bit is an excerpt from HPB, in case you didn't know. **

**Reunited**

_He flung himself over to the edge of the rock and plunged the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim of icy water that did not vanish._

_"Sir – here!" Harry yelled, and lunging forward, he tipped the water clumsily over Dumbledore's face. _

_It was the best he could do, for the icy feeling on his arm not holding the cup was not the lingering chill of the water. A slimy white hand had gripped his wrist, and the creature to whom it belonged was pulling him, slowly, backward across the rock. The surface of the lake was no longer mirror-smooth; it was churning, and everywhere Harry looked, white heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving toward the rock: an army of the dead rising from the black water._

_But then he saw something that did not belong. Amongst the dead and pale faces, there were two spots of color. Advancing on him were two Inferi with colored hair and eyes. True, the hair was limp and dead; but the color was still there, however dulled it might be. The two pairs of eyes were lifeless and glazed over; yet Harry could still see the hazel tone of one pair, standing out against the dull gray of the many other bodies. And the other pair…_

_Harry realized with a sickening jolt exactly who these particular corpses had been. The other pair of eyes belonged to a woman with lank and disgusting red hair. The eyes were familiar, the same shade of green he saw every single time he looked in the mirror. The hazel-eyed man possessed a head of wet, black hair. _

_"No…" Harry breathed. Voldemort couldn't possibly have… but he had. He found himself staring into the cold, unrecognizing eyes of his mother and father's corpses. _

_And then he felt many shrunken hands scooping him up, carrying him away. The Inferi who had been his parents were bearing him towards the water, and he thought he knew what was going to happen. _

_Harry began to thrash and twist, hoping to break free of their deathly hands. However, their lack of muscle and flesh did not cause their grips to become less incarcerating; he still found himself trapped, drawing ever nearer to the shadowy and sinister lake. _

_"Mum… Dad." He panted, wondering if they would know who he was. _

_The Inferi did not hear him; they marched on, intent on bringing him into their ranks as a protector of Voldemort's maimed and disfigured soul. Harry wondered if any of them had been deaths that Voldemort had deemed worthy of the making of a Horcrux. He knew that he would have been, had he actually died… but now he was going to drown, and spend an eternity beneath the icy waters of the lake. _

_He felt himself being set down. He was lying on the bank of the water, staring up and the Inferi surrounding him. His mother and father stood directly over him, looking down on him. But there was no loving gaze, no characteristics of parents looking at their son. The two took hold of him, their touch the temperature of ice. In some utterly twisted way, Harry was being held by his parents again, held as he hadn't been since he was one year old. And then he felt the frigid slap of the lake against his body, and knew that he was almost finished. _

_After only a few seconds, the freezing sensation departed, replaced by an eerie feeling of numbness. Harry still felt his parent's thin arms entwined around his torso. He looked around, his vision surprisingly clear for being underwater. His gaze met green eyes nearly identical to his. He was staring in to his mother's eyes. _

_The green of her gaze was there all right, but her eyes were dead, not seeing her son, just another body. Harry twisted his head, and saw his father. James' hazel eyes were much like Lily's, emotionless and cold. _

_Harry could feel his lungs bursting, crying out for air. It was only a matter of time… _

_His eyes closed, he felt a horrifying tingle in his limbs, and then he felt no more. Parents and child had been reunited. _

**Author's Note: This is only a one-shot obviously. Still, please review, I want to know what you think. By the way, I'm having a spot of writer's block on The Fine Line, so sorry for the non-updating. I'll try to work on it some more; I'm just trying to figure out a way to get to the part I really want to write. Loves. **


End file.
